You be the trainer and I'll be the trainee
by Scattered-Fragments
Summary: Conor's just a blood elf trying to make it in the Argent Crusade. His mother never believed in him and he wants to prove her wrong. What he doesn't expect is a certain night elf to capture his attention, and possibly, his heart? M/M yaoi
1. The new trainees

**hi guys! So this story was an idea I got after the hearth glen quest line in the plague lands. Plus I love blood elves and night elves together so I did that as well. Also this is yaoi. So avoid now if it isn't your type of story! Also this is gone be rated T for now, it may go up if my smut writing skills increase. :3**

**feel free to read + review! :D**

_disclaimer: I don't own world of Warcraft, plus the characters in this story aren't on my actual account but I plan to make them. I just made em up. ;D_

The sun was slowly fading in the horizon, signifying that the day was close to an end. The sounds of metal blades clashing pierced the evening air; adding a sense of peace to the ambiance. Hearthglen was still full of life, the young trainees still at their practicing. Conor ducked as his opponent's swing just barely hit him. His blonde hair was tied up in a loose ponytail; to keep it from falling in his blood elven face. He had only been at Hearthglen a few days now, a part of the new group of trainees that had arrived. His mother was disapproving of his choice, claiming he would never make it into the argent crusade. He wanted to prove her wrong, he was going to make it into the argent crusade and help claim the Eastern Plague-Lands back from the undead scum! His sparring partner was also a sin'dorei like himself, although a female instead. She had short red hair, cut in the popular bob style most females went after.  
He noticed the pack of argent recruits strolling past; taking particular interest in a night elf with long blue hair; He glanced over at Conor, holding eye contact for a few moments until the sin'dorei felt himself being knocked over face first. He hit the dirt hard, sand sticking to his teeth and his cheeks scraping from the rough gravel. He swore he heard a chuckle but shook off the thought as his partner offered him a hand.

"You gotta pay attention Ace." She teased.

"My names not Ace, and thanks for the sarcasm." He replied irritably.

Grinning, she pulled her male partner to his feet, amused at his angry reaction. "Oh, the name's Goro by the way."

"Goro? What kind of name is that?" He asked, perplexed.

"It's short for Gorothel. It's atrocious I know. It means horror or something of that nature." She laughed. "Gotta love parents eh?"

"Oh. Well I mean mines Conor. What kind of sin'dorei runs around with a name like Conor?" He laughed with her.

"We'll it's settled. We both have awful names and are trainees. We'll be friends yet." Goro chuckled.

Grinning, Conor followed the female sin'dorei back inside, eager to sit down for dinner.  
_ _ _

Belching loudly, the sin'dorei happily patted his tummy. Being a trainee wasn't so bad; all the hot food you want at dinner, and it's free! After wandering the halls for what seemed like forever, he finally got to his room and stopped at the door. He fumbled for the key, freezing when he heard noise inside. Curious, he pressed a long elven ear to the door.

"Stupid new trainees, they're screwing up everything!"

Frowning, Conor reached for the doorknob, noticing it was unlocked. What he saw inside his dorm room wasn't what he expected at all. Company was a first, last he checked, he was the only one living here. Staring at the night elf in front of him, he pondered why this guy seemed familiar.

"Who are you?" A husky voice demanded, an edge evident in his tone.

Flinching at the question, Conor replied, "Um..this is my room?"

"Your room? ...oh. You must be the trainee then." The kal'dorei replied as if to himself.

The trainee questioned the situation at hand, obviously this guy was a higher rank than trainee; So why was he in the trainee dorms? 'Not to mention this is the guy you stared at earlier and failed at practice because of it. What if he recognizes you?' Conor furiously thought.  
"If you don't mind my asking, what are you doing here?" He blurted out.

Glancing at the other male, the kal'dorei scowled and replied, "there's too many new damn trainees now so they're moving us recruits in with them in the emptier dorms to make room."

"But why don't they just add the trainees in the rooms instead?"

"Gee I don't know why don't you go ask." He scowled again. "It's some shit about us recruits giving you guys pointers to make better paladins out of you."

"...oh." Conor whispered.

"So like it or not, we're roommates now buddy." The kal'dorei  
snapped.

Scurrying over to his things, the sin'dorei gulped. 'This guys kinda scary. Are all the recruits this way?'  
Stripping himself down to an undershirt and boxers, he carefully laid out the pieces to his uniform on the dresser.

"The names Langon but you can just call me Lang. Most people do."

Conor jumped at the sudden attempt at conversation, his cheeks reddening in spun around to talk face to face. "Lang? Okay, I'll remember that."

"Good. What about your name blondey?" Lang replied smoothly.

"C-Conor.." He mumbled.

The kal'dorei snickered, "Don't think I've ever met an elf with a name like Conor. Huh.."

His cheeks reddening in embarrassment, the sin'dorei scowled. He studied the face of his roommate for a moment, he was actually quite handsome, for a kal'dorei anyways. His eyes were yellow orbs that seemed to pierce through the sin'dorei; as if he were studying his soul. His hair was bright blue and fell down to his waist, a nice compliment to the purple hue of his skin.

Noticing the blonde's obvious stares at himself, the recruit raised an eyebrow. 'Was this guy gay or something?'

Conor glanced up at the kal'dorei's face again, locking eyes with him. 'Shit' he thought. 'He knows I was checking him out.' He quickly averted his eyes, his cheeks tinted pink. He was glancing anywhere but at the male in front of him; 'oh look at the dull grey walls, I never noticed the chipping paint before.'

The silence that passed between them was growing uncomfortable rather quickly. Conor rocked on his heels; a nervous habit he'd had since he was a young sin'dorei.

"Well. I'm going to bed so...goodnight." Lang spoke out of nowhere.

Conor watched as the other stripped down to nothing but a pair of boxers; hesitating as he glanced at the bunk beds. "Er..you were here first so..which bunk have you been sleeping in?"

Glancing to look at the other, Conor quickly replied, "oh uhm...the bottom. I've always been a bottom person." The look the kal'dorei gave him from that comment sent chills up conors spine; Although he had no idea why. He watched as the other crawled into bed, before killing the light and doing the same.


	2. Hot weather, hot attitudes

**hiya again guys! :3 thanks for the reviews! The feedback helped me realize the mistakes I made with the first chapter. I'm so sorry if it was confusing some of you! Hopefully this chapter should be better! Just to clear things up, yes this is malexmale, night elfxblood elf. Sin'doreixkal'dorei. Also. Goro is a female blood elf. I know. Her name is manly and weird. I'm bad with elven names. I am sorry. XD I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as well, like always feel free to review or just chat with me about the story. :D**

_disclaimer: I do not own world of Warcraft or its characters. However Goro, Conor, and Lang are characters I made up so they're mine. Lieutenant Myner isn't though. He's legit in the argent crusade. Feel free to visit him in hearth glen. ;D_

A few days had passed since the arrival of new trainees; However the sun was blazing hot today, causing the flimsy metal armor the trainees wore to feel about ten times heavier. Conor could feel the sweat dripping off his long elven brow; Not to mention his entire body felt as if it were being roasted alive. His grip on the metal blade loosened, the heat drying out his willpower. He grumbled at his armor, as if that would solve the problem.

Goro, noticing her partner's discomfort, smiled softly. "Some heat today, eh?"

Conor glanced at her for a moment before sighing. "You're telling me. It wasn't this hot yesterday, was it?"

She nodded. "It wasn't this bad yesterday."

The two ceased their chatting as lieutenant Myner strolled over briskly.  
"Might you two explain to me why you're just standing around instead of practicing?" His ginger mustache seemed to twitch as he spoke.

Conor and Goro exchanged a glance before she decided to speak, "um, lieutenant...sir, we were just..taking a short break.."

Myner scowled at her response, "Did I SAY it was break time, trainee?" He spat out the last part like he just ate a rotten piece of baloney.

Conor flinched at the Lieutenant's harshness. "We...we're sorry sir."

Turning his attention to the other sin'dorei, Myner's anger seemed to rise. "DID I GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO SPEAK BLOOD ELF?"

His shouting caught the attention of the other trainees, as well as the recruits taking their usual stroll. Lang being one of them.  
He glanced over at the commotion, supprised to see his new roommate at the other end of Myner's rage.

"What do you think they did?" An Orc recruit asked.

"Beats me. Myner looks pretty pissed though." A human recruit replied.

Lang glanced at Conor, the fear on the sin'dorei's face completely obvious. He looked away quickly once the blood elf noticed him staring.

"What are you staring at blondey?" Myner sneered. "Oh, the recruits huh? Thinking you'll be one of them someday?"

Conor flinched at the nickname, wishing the ground would just swallow him. "I um...that is.."

Lieutenant Myner straightened himself back up before speaking again, his voice strangely calmer than before. "Alright trainees, listen up. As punishment for disobeying orders, you're suspended from training for a few days."

"What?!" Conor and Goro shouted in unison.

Myner nodded. "Ah yes. You'll be on custodian duty instead. Mardenhold keep could use a good scrubbing."

Before either of the sin'dorei could protest, Myner turned on his heel and was gone as quickly as he had shown up.

"Well...this sucks.." Goro muttured.

Conor groaned. "We've only been here for a few days and we're already in trouble!"  
_

The two sin'dorei were quiet at mealtime, having nothing to say to the other.

Conor picked at his food, his appetite gone. Even though grilled boar meat was his favorite, he just couldn't stomach food tonight. The realization of the situation at hand made his stomach knot uncomfortably. 'Lieutenant Myner said a few days, but..how many does that mean?' He noticed Goro picking up her plate to throw away, so he followed and did the same.  
The two walked in silence towards the trainee quarters. The usually crowded hallway was deserted, considering they had eaten quicker than most of the others.

It wasn't until they were close to her dorm that Goro spoke, "I guess...I'll see ya tomorrow for cleaning duty."

Conor smiled weakly. "Yeah...at least we'll be together?"

Goro sighed sadly. "Right. Cleaning buddies. Together forever." She walked over to her door, unlocking it and stepping inside without a second glance at Conor.

Muttering about different ways to strangle lieutenant Myner, Conor didn't notice someone was coming up behind him. Feeling a firm grip on his shoulder pad, he flinched before turning his head and seeing it was only Lang. "Oh. What do you want..?"

Lang smirked. "Well...actually...I won't answer that. What'd you and that cute girl do to rile up Myner?"

Conor brushed off the comment about Goro before replying, "oh..nothing really. We just stopped sparring for a moment to catch our breath and he flipped on us."

Lang's amused smirk fell to one of disappointment. "Really, that's it?"

Conor nodded. "Yeah. We got suspended from training."

Lang laughed. "Dude that's nothing compared to some of the stuff I did as a trainee. Myner hates my guts now I'm sure."

Conor glanced at the night elf curiously. "Like what?"

Going pink for a moment, Lang replied, "well, he caught me and this human girl once, we were getting frisky in the storage closet. Totally ruined the mood too."

Conor's face went pink. "O-oh."

Lang laughed again. "Oh trust me, I've done worse."

Realizing they were at their room, Conor dug in his pocket for the key. "I'll unlock it."

Lang nodded, leaning a hand on the doorframe as he watched the other fumble with getting the key in the lock. "You know how to unlock a door, right?" He teased.

Conor scowled, "Of course I do! How else do you think I got in here before you showed up?"

"Speaking of that," Lang started to say, but was cut off as Conor stepped inside the room, dismissing him.

Removing his armor like he did before, Conor hesitated about whether or not to remove his undershirt. 'I used to when I was in here by myself..but what does it matter? We're both guys..and Lang hasn't been wearing one...okay. Don't be weird..' Deciding to go with logic, he took off the shirt, neatly folding it on top of his armor. He turned around, realizing Lang was already in his boxers, placing his things on the dresser opposite of him.

Lang turned to crawl under the covers, hesitating when he saw Conor shirtless. The pale, exposed, bare skin made him realize he hadn't fucked anything in a while. He bit his lip and turned away. 'No. I'll fuck anyone sure, but I am not into guys.' he furiously thought to himself.  
He'd always been this way, Lang knew he wasn't the type for actual romance of any sort. He just wasn't capable of love. He simply slept with women for the heck of it. He felt different around Conor maybe because he hadn't been with a guy in such a closed space before. He just had to get used to it was all.

Lang's stares were making him uncomfortable. Conor fidgeted nervously; rubbing the back of his neck. 'Why does this guy make me so nervous?' Sure, it had been a few days since they'd first met. Lang turned out not to be that bad of a guy. Of course, he completely ignored the sin'dorei around his recruit friends. Because hanging out with lower ranked recruits was "uncool" as the kal'dorei had put it. But otherwise he'd been pretty nice. Things hadn't gotten awkward like the first day they met; until now of course. Conor had always known he was attracted to males, he had just assumed he'd never fall in actual love; he could just marry a girl and fake it. Besides, it's not like the argent crusade would accept people that liked the same genders as themselves. How unprofessional. 'Besides...it's obvious Lang likes girls. He'd never like a guy like me anyways..'  
Snapping out his thoughts, Lang wondered how long he had been staring at the other. He coughed nervously, gaining the attention of Conor immediately. "Well..see ya tomorrow.." Lang spoke, before practically lunging for the covers.

Conor smiled softly before replying, "you too."

Lang relaxed once he heard the other hit the mattress below him. 'Geez man keep it together. You're just agitated from all the sun today. Nothing's changed.' He thought to himself, as he tried to sleep.

The night elf thought of himself as a pretty deep sleeper, however he woke up a few hours later into the night; For what seemed like the first time in years. "That's odd.." Lang whispered to himself. "I haven't woken up in the middle of sleeping since I was a kid.."  
He froze however, when he heard a small moan come from below him. 'What the hell?' Lang thought.


	3. Cleaning sucks

**Hey again peoples! So I want to point out something I noticed, and it may have confused some of you. ;A; back in ch 2 I had said Conor was on the top bunk and Lang on the bottom. When in actuality, Lang's on the top bunk, and Conor's on the bottom bunk. So I am so sorry if that confused any of you! I'm gonna go back and fix it no worries! Also I wanna thank the guest review labled "hello" for pointing out to me that Lang in fact is a night elf, not a high elf. So he should be referred to as a Kal'dorei, not a quel'dorei. Thank you for clearing it up. I can always remember sin'dorei and I had forgotten what night elves were, for some reason I was thinking it was quel'dorei'. So anyways. thank you. I'll have to go back and fix it. Or it'll bug me. Lawl ^w^ oh and one more thing, sowie. I've typed this a bit differently in hopes that it'll make the story easier to understand, telling who's talking and what not. Lemme know if it's better or worse xD okay go and read now. Read + review! I love reading reviews they make me happy :3 **

_disclaimer: I don't own world of Warcraft sadly. Conor, Lang, Goro, and Mug are peoples I made up. So I get credit for them. I think. xD_

'Did I just imagine that?' Lang thought. He held his breath and listened for a moment, stiffening up when he fheard it again.

"Ngggn..." Conor moaned softly.

The kal'dorei peered over the bed to glance down at the mattress below him, "Hey! No whacking yourself off when there's other people in the room! Don't you know that?" He grumbled. The other didn't respond, causing him to raise a brow.

"L-Lang.." Conor moaned again, cutting through the silence.

His face flushing, Lang practically fell out of bed, scrambling to climb down the ladder. "Hey! Don't think you can just-" he cut himself off once he got a look at Conor. 'Oh shit.' The kal'dorei thought. 'He's dreaming.' His look of shock turned to one of irritation. 'Does this sin'dorei really think he can dream of me like this without my say in it?'

Just as Lang was about to wake him, Conor rolled over so that he was facing the kal'dorei. "I-I...think I-" he cut himself off with a snore.

His eye twitching, Lang stared for a few more moments. 'What was he going to say just then? Damnnit! I feel like it was really important!' He thought bitterly. 'You know what, forget it. I'm going back to bed.'

Glancing around for what felt like the thirtieth time, Conor sighed and gave up. He had been waiting inside Mardenhold keep's entrance hallway for what seemed like hours. 'Was I too early?' He wondered. He started to worry, perhaps he was in the wrong place? No, that's stupid. Hearth glen only has one Mardenhold, there's no other place to go.

Interrupting the blonde's thoughts, Goro briskly strolled up to him and frowned. "Hey! Dude where have you been? I've been trying to find you for the past few minutes! Myner's waiting for us by the storage closet!"

Conor blushed at the mention of the word 'storage closet.' "Oh! I'm sorry Goro! I didn't know where to wait, I've been here for the past hour I think.." He hung his head.

Goro laughed. "Well c'mon already! Myner's gonna skin us alive if we don't hurry up!" She grabbed the blonde by the arm and tugged him down the hallway, chuckling at his protests.

The two were unaware of a certain kal'dorei watching them disappear down the hall, a scowl on his face.

"Yo! Lang! Whatcha staring at?" An orc recruit asked. He followed the kal'dorei's gaze and laughed. "Got yer eye on that pretty little sin'dorei huh? Kinda looks like she's taken already by the blonde to me." He laughed at the growing look of jealousy on his friends face.

Scowling, Lang turned to the other, realizing it was just his pal Mug. He eyed the others spiked black hair a moment before responding. "Oh, hey Mug."

Mug nodded. "Glad ya acknowledged me."

Lang grumbled a "whatever." Before turning back to see Conor and his 'friend' were gone. 'Its not that I'm jealous or anything. It's just that if he really was dreaming about me in THAT way, he shouldn't be fooling around with girls.'

Mug laughed again, "Damn Lang you really look pissed. You like her that much?"

Lang simply shook his head, "lets just go catch up with the others. This never happened."

It felt as if they've been scrubbing for hours. Conor groaned miserably. His hands were starting to ache from gripping a scrub brush for so long. He was even sweating a little. From being inside. Cleaning. How does that even work?

Goro grunted as a blood stain she was working on finally faded from the floor. "Ha! Take that stain! No match for my awesomeness!" She fist bumped the air before moving on to a mud stain caked into the floor by her boots.

Conor rolled his eyes at her.  
"Aren't you getting tired? My hands hurt." He whined. He dropped the brush to examine his palms, they looked fine, but hurt like hell.

Goro smirked. "Don't be such a girl Conor! Man up!" She continued her furious scrubbing, happy to see the stains disappearing. "Cleaning is easy! I'm actually happy to be in here! It's a lot cooler than outside!"

Conor grumbled to himself about being more of a man than her, before picking the brush back up, and moving on to what he hoped was a chocolate stain.

Goro appeared to have even more energy at dinner time, confusing Conor. "Why are you so peppy? I'm exhausted. Cleaning sucks." He unhappily munched on his apple.

Goro chuckled. "Well, if you must know, I'm the oldest of four siblings, and my dad's usually busy running our herb shop, so I did all the chores at home. Cleaning's like a maxed out profession to me."

Conor nodded. "Oh. That makes sense." He spoke between mouthfuls of bat wings. "What about your mom though?"

Goro's face fell, "oh..she..she passed away when she gave birth to my youngest sibling, Lyari...she's the only one of us that never got to know mom.."

"Oh Goro I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-" Conor tried to apologize.

Goro stopped him. "It's okay. People die, it's the circle of life."

Conor felt someone watching him, and instinctively glanced at one of the recruit tables. He made eye contact with Lang, and gave a small wave. The kal'dorei simply scowled and glanced away. The sin'dorei's face fell. 'Why'd he look so angry?'

Goro, noticing her friend's dismay, reached across the table and smacked the other across the face.

Conor snapped his head back to look at her, bewilderment obvious on his face. He reached up to caress the cheek she slapped. "W-what was that for?"

Goro smiled sweetly. "You looked upset. So cheer up." She ferociously bit into her wolf flank, keeping eye contact with the other sin'dorei.

Conor shivered. 'The people I make friends with..' He thought.

Laying on his bed, Conor let his thoughts run wild since Lang wasn't back yet. 'He should be here by now, shouldn't he? I don't get why he looked so pissed at dinner..did I do something?' The blondes eyes went wide as realization suddenly hit him.  
"Oh shit." He spoke aloud. 'My dream last night! What if he heard me?'

As if on cue, Lang strolled into the room, completely ignoring the sin'dorei. It was childish and he knew it, yet he didn't care. He aggressively shrugged off his armor, carelessly tossing it onto the desk.

Conor watched the other from the bottom bunk, not even realizing he was holding his breath. Suddenly without a warning, the sin'dorei sneezed violently, making the other flinch and turn around to look at him.

Lang glared daggers at the other for making him jump like that, how humiliating. He quickly went back to removing his bracers, and finally tossing his undershirt on top of the discarded clothing.

The silence was killing him, plus the way Lang glared at him, he looked really pissed. The sin'dorei decided to say something, the silence was going to drive him insane. "So...how was recruit work today..?"

Ignoring him, the kal'dorei strolled over to the light switch and turned it off, enveloping the room in darkness. He gave his eyes a moment to adjust, before getting in bed and under the covers.

Conor sighed. 'Well..I tried...maybe he'll talk in the morning?' The sin'dorei tried to ignore the heavy feeling in his chest as he attempted to sleep.

Lang listened to the other toss and turn below him, guilt aching in his chest. 'Was Conor really that upset about this?' He felt like he should say something, but what? "H-hey..Conor.." He nearly chocked on his words.

Conor glanced up, his face slightly tear streaked. "Y-yeah?" He tried to muffle the sob that came with the reply.

More guilt. 'Dammit.' Lang thought bitterly. 'He's been crying over me. fuck! I'm a terrible person. No I'm not. Okay maybe a little.' "Are you okay?" 'What a stupid question.'

Conor hiccuped. "I-I-I-I-" he tried to reply, but started sobbing again.

Lang froze, not sure if he should climb down and talk to the blonde or not. Guilt continuing to gnaw at his insides, the kal'dorei carefully climbed down the ladder before sitting on the edge of the other's bed.

Conor pulled the blanket up, trying to hide his face from the other. "D-don't talk to me if you don't wanna.."

Lang sighed. 'What do you say in these sort of situations?' He racked his brain for ideas, but came up short. 'See Lang? This is what happens when you care about people. Wait what? Care? No! Do I?'

Conor peeked at the other, unable to make out his expression in the dark. "L-Lang?" He whispered.


	4. Emotions Lang, Emotions

**Hey guys! :3 I'm so sorry for such a long wait for dis chapter! Well okay maybe it wasn't that long. No it was the longest so far at least. xD anyways, so as always I wanna thank you for the reviews and faves and stuff. They make me feel so special. :D But you know, I was really having issues with this chapter. I think I rewrote it like 5 times. I couldn't figure out how I wanted it to go, and the first time i felt like it progressed too quick, and the characters were OC. Well. Lang was anyways. :3 so long story short I finally liked how I wrote it so yay! What else was I gonna say...erm. Oh also I kinda made hearth glen have holiday go home days. Like college or something that sends you home on holidays. xD**

**oh plus, I'm trying to find a song that fits Conor and Lang. But.I haven't found one yet. I'm weird like that. I like to give parings songs. Lemme know if you find one, if you like that kinda stuff that is. :D (Sorry for my randomness it's like 3:30 in the morning lol)**

****_enough of my weirdness. Disclaimer: I don't own Wow or any of its characters. If I did, there would be a male npc with a male lover and they'd have this cute little quest line that ends with like, the coolest trinket ever that could let you write stories and save them as little books in your inventory. And they wouldn't be soulbound so you could sell them or give them to people. It would be cool. :3 _

Glancing at the silhouette of the other in the darkness, Lang whispered back, "yeah?"

Conor sighed, "Are you mad at me because of what I did last night?" He was thankful the other couldn't see his embarrassment in the dark.

It took the kal'dorei a moment to realize what the sin'dorei was talking about, but he decided to play dumb and spare Conor the embarrassment.  
"What do you mean? Were you snoring or something?" He laughed nervously.

'Maybe he didn't hear me after all..' Conor thought, a bit relieved. "Was I snoring?" He asked himself. Aloud.

Lang chuckled. "You might have, wouldn't know, I was asleep." He ignored the gnawing feeling in his chest, he wasn't about to let his emotions take over.

Conor let out a sigh of relief or disappointment, he wasn't really sure. 'I'm glad he didn't hear I guess, but a part of me kind of wishes he knew what I was feeling..'

Lang sighed with him, 'that was close, to think I actually might've admitted to liking him or something. No, never! It's pointless! That's how people get hurt! That's how mom got hurt...'

"Wait...so, why were you mad at me then?" Conor asked, breaking the other's train of thought.

Lang mentally facepalmed. 'Dammit! So close!' Trying to think up an excuse, he fiddled with his palms nervously. "Well you see...that is..I..uh.." He bit the inside of his cheek.

Confused, Conor waved a hand in front of the others face, although he probably barely saw it. "Lang? Hello?"

For once in his life, he had absolutely no idea what to say. He couldn't think up any logical excuses, and he knew the blonde was expecting an answer. The kal'dorei was oh so thankful the other couldn't see his face, it would be a dead giveaway.

'Why wasn't he answering? Did he fall asleep sitting up like that? Can you do that? Actually..I think I have a cousin that can do that...er wait..I think she can fall asleep standing up..' Moving closer to the other, Conor realized the night elf's eyes were still open. His yellow orbs were a bright contrast compared to the blackness around the two of them. "Shoot. He has pretty eyes." Conor said aloud, realizing it too late.

Lang felt the others breath on his face, momentarily confused. 'When did he get this close? Did he just say my eyes were pretty? What the hell?'

His face went crimson, he was hoping Lang didn't hear him just now. "Lang? You..you're awake, right?"

Lang scowled. "What? You think I'd fall asleep in the middle of a conversation? Really?" He glared at the other in the darkness, clearly insulted.

The blonde sighed bitterly. "Well I wouldn't think things like that if you'd just answer my question already! I mean seriously, what did I do?"

Lang could feel his anger beginning to rise. "Hey! Don't pin this whole thing on me like it's my fault!"

"We'll it's not my fault either! I wouldn't know! You won't tell me!" Conor snapped back.

Lang growled at the other, "You should know why I'm so pissed! Im so pissed, that I'm pissed at myself for being pissed!"

"Well, that barely makes any sense, and I don't know! So why don't you just grow a pair and tell me!" Conor shot back.

Lang finally snapped, "You know what, Sin'dorei?" His voice was filling with more malice by the second. "It's your own fucking fault. I was doing fine around here in hearth glen until you showed up. You go and practically feel me up with your eyes the first day we meet, so I know what you are right away. Then I have to see you shirtless and question my own sexuality for the first time. I'm the type to fuck people, no strings attached. No emotions involved. I figure hey, maybe if I sleep with this guy once, these stupid feelings will go away. But you know what? I couldn't do that. I'm not into guys, I've never been. But for some damn reason I can't keep my eyes off you when you're around and it pisses me off. I've never felt like this about anyone before, not with any of the women I've slept with either. Then you have to go and play around with that cute li'l girl of yours, and it makes me so damn jealous I can't stand it. So yes, please continue to try and tell me you haven't done anything."

Conor just stared, speechless. His face was heating up from Lang's words, and by the fact that they were mere centimeters apart. "I..um..I don't..I mean...I'm.."

Lang sighed angrily, running a hand through his silky hair. 'Damn emotions.'

He was thinking so many things at once, 'does this mean he likes me? What did he mean by cute girl? Goro? I didn't feel him up with my eyes..did I? Why is he so angry about it? Do I apologize? What do I say?' He clenched the blankets, nervously.

Lang looked back at the sin'dorei, noticing how his shoulders shook and how he clenched the blankets. 'Oh fuck. Is he going to cry again?' He gritted his teeth. 'I am not going soft, I just don't want him to cry again. It's annoying.' Swallowing his pride, he leaned into the other, gently wrapping his arms around him.

Conor blinked. 'Is Lang...hugging me?' He had to admit, it was a little strange; Lang certainly didn't seem like the hugging type. However the embrace was rather warm, so he returned the action by wrapping his arms around the others neck. He could feel the kal'dorei's warm breath on his neck, it sent chills down his spine.

"Just...don't cry anymore, okay?" Lang murmured softly.

Conor nodded, knowing the other could feel the gesture. "Does this mean you-"

"I'm not sure yet. Maybe. Kinda. I don't know." He cut him off quickly.

Conor couldn't help but smile softly. 'Maybe huh.' "Thanks..."

"For what?" Lang replied, slightly confused.

"The hug."

"Oh...er..right." Lang internally cringed at how awkward he sounded.

After that night, the two of them seemed to just get closer and closer. A few weeks had passed, and Conor and Goro finally gotten to return to practicing. It was slowly slipping into November, and members of the crusade were eagerly awaiting pilgrim's bounty week.

"So Conor, are you going home for pilgrims bounty at all?" Goro asked, while trying to hit him in the rib with her sword.

Conor dodged her swings easily, countering back with a few swipes of his own that missed as well. "Hmm, well, I might, but I don't really want to that much.."

She jumped back, before charging forward and clashing blades again, this time closer to her partners side than before. "Why not? I'm excited to see my dad and siblings again. He's gonna make cranberry chutney, it's one of my favorites."

Conor continued to doge her wild swipes easily, but begun to run out of room to back up. "It's complicated. My mom already hates me, and my older brother's always too busy to come home during the holidays."

Goro grinned evilly, she was going to win this one! She continued to approach her partner, with him having no more room to back away, he ended up against the gate wall. She slowly raised her sword so that the tip of the blade poked dangerously close to the blonde's chin. "Any last words, blondey?" She taunted playfully.

Scowling at the nickname, he spit into the dirt, "Not today bitch."

Goro's face fell for a moment, "What?"

Conor took the opportunity to kick the blade from his partners hand, and darted over so that she was now the one against the wall. He held both blades in his hands, failing to hide the smirk on his face. "I win."

Goro scowled, before snatching back her sword. " ." She stomped back over to the training dummies, angrily slashing at one that resembled a male sin'dorei.

Conor laughed at the childish behavior, deciding to practice some combat techniques on the dummy next to Goro's.

"Oh, that reminds me." Goro suddenly spoke. "What does your brother do? If he's busy all the time."

Conor sighed. "He's a warrior of the Horde. Pretty full of himself sometimes. He's often fighting in battles against the alliance."

Goro nodded in response. "That's cool I guess. I never understood why the Horde and Alliance hate each other so much. I'm too lazy to read an old book and find out the history."

Conor laughed. "Well there you go. Read and find out." He chanted a few small words, casting a basic heal on himself. "There. No more scratches."

Goro rolled her eyes. "Reading sucks. I'd rather fish. And that's saying something."

Just as Conor was about to respond, lieutenant Myner's voice boomed across the training grounds. "SUPPER TIME TRAINEES! I HOPE YOU ACTUALLY ACCOMPLISHED SOMETHING AND DIDN'T SIT AROUND DOING NOTHING."

The two sin'dorei rolled their eyes, they'd learned how seriously Myner actually took that statement.


	5. Blanket burritos!

**Hey peoples! :3 like before, thank you so very much for the favorites and follows and reviews and etc. they all mean a lot to me and boost my confidence in my writing. :D I personally like this chapter. I like how it came out. It suddenly came to me at once and I almost couldn't type fast enough. Hah, well anyhows, to the story! **

_disclaimer: I don't own wow or it's things. If I did, there would be a flying carpet companion pet. I'd serriously love one of those. My Lock's a tailor and it would be a cool match. x3_

Conor stared at his plate of food, occasionally poking at it with his fork. 'Why do they have to serve pilgrim's bounty themed food? Of all the things...' He thought unhappily.

As Goro sloppily consumed another serving of cranberry chutney, she glanced up and noticed her friends glum expression. "What's up dude? Not hungry?"

The blonde locked eyes with her, until his gaze lowered to the blob of sauce near her mouth. It was _very _distracting. Somehow he wasn't supprised she got food on her face, considering how barbaric the female sin'dorei seemed to act at mealtimes.

"What'cha staring at? Something on my face?" Goro mused, licking around her lips in a very unattactive manner.

Conor chuckled. "You didn't get it." He pointed a finger at the spot, trying to help.

The red-head sighed in exasperation. "My tongue can't reach all the way over there! How am I supposed to get it?"

"Do you have any napkins?" Conor asked, his mood starting to lighten.

Goro laughed loudly, earning a few annoyed glares from the other tables. "Napkins? W-who uses napkins?" Tears begun to form at the corner of her eyes. "That's pretty funny. Do I have a napkin? Pfft."

Shaking his head at her, Conor sighed in defeat.'such a messy one, isn't she?' Just as he was about to take a swig of moonberry juice, he had an idea. "Goro, lean in a little bit."

She obeyed, leaning across the table and raising a brow in question.

Conor licked his thumb, before carefully rubbing the spot off his friend's grimy face. He was able to get the sauce off with one scrub; Satisfied, he wiped his thumb off on his own plate.

Her face bright pink, Goro quietly mumbled a, "Thanks." She looked down at her lap in embarrassment, the gesture seemed to temporarily shut her up.

Conor was about to reply, but stopped as he got the sudden sensation that he was being stared at. By instinct he looked at Lang, immediately wishing he'd just ignored the feeling. The death stare the other was giving him caused him to pale. He shivered unintentionally. Looking away quickly, he tried to calm his escalating heartbeat.  
'Damn you and your jealousy problems Lang' he thought bitterly.

"Hey, you ready to go?" Goro asked, interrupting the other's thoughts. She was already up, her empty plates in each hand.

Conor nodded, unable to speak since his voice was caught in his throat. He picked up his barely touched plate and followed.

For once the sin'dorei was glad to be back before Lang. He had time to undress and hide under the covers.  
Just as he hit the bed he heard footsteps outside the door. Panicking, he fumbled with the blankets, flailing around until he somehow managed to tangle himself in the sheets and fall out of bed.

Lang stormed into the room, prepared to fully unleash his anger. He froze at the sight he saw, saying nothing, instead blinking several times.

His pride seemed to dissipate by the second. Conor finally muttered, "Don't ask."

Lang laughed quietly, before strolling over to the other and kneeling down. "You know, normally I'd take advantage of a situation like this, but I'm still mad at you. So I think I'll leave you here."

Conor squirmed in the blankets. "You-you're kidding, right?" His arms were tightly bound to his sides, and wiggling wasn't helping at all. "You're gonna help me, right?"

Lang clicked his tongue a couple times, mulling it over. He slowly leaned closer to the other, until his lips were mere inches from the blonde's ear. "How about...I help you out, if..." He seductively whispered.

Conor's face went red at the close proximity, "If? If what?" He wriggled some more, managing to tighten the sheets around himself.

Lang pulled back, his seductive expression fading to a sadistic smile instead. "If...you BEG me."

Conor scrunched up his face, "Fine. Don't help me. I'll get out of this on my own. I am not about to beg _you _for help." He went back to his struggling, testing if rolling along the floor did any good.

Lang shrugged. "Suit yourself. I'm going to bed." He stepped over the other carefully, before climbing up to the top bunk. 'I give him five minutes.' He thought to himself, rather amused.

He wasn't sure how much time had passed, or what time it even was. 'Crap. I gotta pee.' He thought unhappily. The sin'dorei hadn't made any progress yet, although he could at least roll across the floor in his sheet burrito. He glanced up, realizing Lang must've fallen asleep. 'Doesn't matter. I'm not asking for help.' He laid there, trying to think up some kind of plan. 'I could try to stand up and hop over to the bathrooms..but then how do I pee?Urgh.'

Lang awoke suddenly, starling himself. 'Damnit! I did it again!' He looked around. it was still dark out. 'What time is it anyways?' He looked at the floor, seeing a dark blob sitting there, not moving. 'Oh shit! Conor!' He scrambled down, nearly falling in the process. He kneeled down, trying to make out the details of the others silhouette. 'Is he asleep?' He gently poked Conor's cheek, not getting much of a reaction. 'He's probably asleep.' The kal'dorei' sighed. "Guess I'll help you now.." He murmured. He tugged at the sheets, slowly unwrapping them from the sin'dorei. Lang dropped them to the floor; picking up the blonde carefully as if he were a sleeping child.'well, he's light like a girl. somehow I'm not supprised..' He carried him bridal style, since it was the easiest position to hold a sleeping person.  
Just as he laid Conor in bed, he felt the sin'dorei reach up to wrap his arms around his neck. 'What the?' Lang tried to pull away, only to receive a whimper of protest in return. "Okay Conor if you're not really sleeping right now then I want you to let go." He blinked, half expecting to get a response.

"...Lang." The blonde whispered softly.

The kal'dorei's eye twitched. "Dammit you better not be dreaming about me again or I swear I will whisper nightmares into your ear!"

_  
Conor frowned. He was warm, way too warm. It was never this hot in the room, so why now? He opened his eyes, freezing in shock. 'What...how..when did he?' He was completely perplexed. 'I can't even get up..if I move I'll wake him..' Somehow he and Lang were cuddling, with Lang having his arm draped over the sin'dorei, while the two of them were facing each other, their feet tangled together. 'Th-this is too fast I mean I'm not even sure he likes me I mean..' His thoughts were cut short when Lang opened his eyes. The stunned look in the kal'dorei's eyes was enough to tell him Lang certainly didn't do this out of his own free will.

"This isn't what it looks like! Fuck! I swear it's not! I put you in your bed last night and must've fallen asleep!" Lang suddenly shouted, making Conor wince.

"I'm right here..you don't gotta yell.." The blonde whimpered.

"Sorry..." Lang whispered. He turned over to crawl out of bed, stopping when he felt Conor grab his arm. He turned slightly. "What is it?"

Conor blushed. "Uh it's nothing...just...thanks for not making me sleep on the floor all night."

Lang grumbled. "I wouldn't have to if you'd stop fooling around with that girl of yours."

Conor giggled playfully. "What? Are you _jealous_?"

Lang glared at him seriously. "And if I was?"

Conor gulped, his face going pink again. "N-never mind." He averted his eyes to the floor.


	6. Without you

** Guys! Sup! ^.^ sorry for the wait, I had family matters over the weekend and this week was a little busy.. But alas, I have finished this chapter! Maybe it's just me but I feel like my chapters are too short.. belive it or not this is the longest story I've done. xD I'm usually bad at finishing them but don't worry. I'm gonna finish this one. Oh, and since the darkroom faire's been around this week, I got an idea for annother story, look forward to it! :3 **

**plus, not to brag or anything, but I ah, did a few pandaren raids with a friend in raid finder. I've gotten lucky and snagged a few 503's, and my friend's only been getting gold. xD he was so pissed lol. **

_disclaimer: I don't own wow or it's characters. Wish I did though. Well, not really. I'd like to be on the game design instead. I'd throw in some awesome ideas ;3 _

Conor groaned rather loudly, but could care less. He was alone in his room, so it's not like anyone was gonna complain. The sin'dorei was draped across the bed on his back, holding a romance novel above his face to read; Which for the record was actually a dumb story. It was highly unrealistic. No demon is really going to go soft for an angel when he has the chance to just kill it instead. Demons are supposed to be evil, aren't they? He was having trouble focusing on it however, considering the situation at hand. Most people had gathered their necessities and mounted up to go home for pilgrims bounty; whereas the blonde found himself alone in his dorm room. "I can't take another few days of this!" He whined to no one in particular. It had been a slow week. He almost regretted not going home. Almost.

He was one of the few people that had actually stayed behind. There were like ten more people besides him. Even lieutenant Myner went home. Thankfully he wasn't required to do anything, food would still be served at usual times. Of course he'd have to endure the rest of the week hanging around in his dorm room. Everyone was required to keep in their rooms except for going to the bathroom and meals. 'I never minded being alone before..but since I got used to Lang being here, having him gone has me feeling lonelier than ever..' He thought unhappily. He sighed aloud, dropping the book on his face. It was only Wednesday. Lang wouldn't be back until Monday evening.

He wrinkled his nose, the pages of the novel smelt old.'I wonder if Lang misses me at all..?' He wondered. 'Plus, how old is this stupid book anyways? It reeks.'

Conor sighed again. He decided to try and nap, sleep's always a good time waster. Chucking the book at the wall angrily, the sin'dorei wiggled his way under the blankets, satisfied at the loud 'thunk' sound that echoed off the wall. He stopped for a moment, as something occurred to him. 'I could sleep in Lang's bed. He probably won't mind...plus..it probably smells like him.' Conor pondered the idea longingly. His willpower weakened by his emotions.

'he won't even notice.' he reassured himself. He carefully climbed up the ladder, he was never one for heights; He didn't even dare to look down. He squeaked in unison with the last step that decided to creak under him. Carelessly flopping onto Lang's blankets, he confirmed that they do indeed smell like the kal'dorei. He inhaled deeply. "Lang..." He whispered so quietly he barely heard it himself. Clenching the blankets, he wrapped them around his small frame. A small sigh escaped him, Lang's scent seemed to be all around him.

"Perhaps this is a little creepy.." His mind warned him. He blinked, staring at the blankets for a moment. "oh well." He smiled softly, like someone who had been upset and had a friend try to cheer them up; He cuddled closer to the blankets.

"One more day Conor. One more day. You can do this." He chanted aloud to himself. Multiple times. He glanced at the book on the floor warily. "Do I dare finish you?" He asked, as if he expected an answer. The sin'dorei glared at the novel that sat across from him, if only he were a warlock, he could incinerate the stupid thing. 'Wait a minute. This isn't even my book.' His eyes widened. "You're Lang's stupid book! Why would he bring such an awful book here? Heck, why did I even try to read you?" He ran his hands through his hair wildly, trying to make sense of the situation. "I'm gonna throw it at his face when he gets back!"

Dusk had just fallen along the hill Hearthglen sat so proudly upon. The evening air smelt of leaves, nature's way of signifying that it was fall. As he neared closer, Hearthglen was slowly coming into view. The kal'dorei was grinning to himself, until he realized it that is. Lang's smile faded into a frown quickly, he wasn't about to show his emotions to just anyone. Only certain people get to see his emotions, like his family, and his friend Mug, and Conor...he shook his head vigorously. 'I'm just glad to get back to training and learning new abilities...' He attempted to convince himself. His horse slowly came to a stop as she neared the stables. "Alright girl, thanks for the lift." He stroked her mane affectionately before hopping off. Lang dusted off his clothes as a force of habit. Actually, it was the first time he wasn't fully suited up in armor. He simply wore a plain tank top and pants. He led his mount into the stables, giving her one last rub before heading back to his dorm. With his bag tucked under one arm, he had a free hand to run through his hair. "Damn. I must've gotten back earlier than the others." The halls were pretty deserted. "I bet Myner's not even back yet." He chuckled to himself. "Better enjoy the silence while I can."

The sound of his footsteps echoing off the concrete was growing annoying rather quickly. Lang scowled, his eyebrow twitching in response. "You just had to leave today didn't you? Why didn't you wait until tomorrow?" He muttered to himself, so low only he heard it. He continued arguing with himself for a few more minutes, until he ended up almost passing his room.

He dug around in his pocket, confused when he didn't feel a key. 'Thats odd.' He felt the other pocket, getting the same result.

"Well fuck." Lang grumbled. He dropped his back violently, and snapped it open with ease. Staring at the piles of clothes wadded on top, he shrugged, before yanking them out and carelessly tossing them anywhere but in the way. As he got to the bottom of the bag, Lang ran a hand through his hair in defeat.

"Where the hell did I-?" He cut himself off, as he'd bent down to pick up a shirt, he'd heard a small klink behind him. He glared at the piece of metal, snatching it off the ground as violently as possible. Keeping it in his hand this time, he gathered up the rest of his things and headed inside the dorm, closing the door with a soft 'click.'

Hearing the door close, Conor turned to look at Lang from his kneeling position on the floor. His eyes widened in shock, then softened to sheer happiness at seeing the other. He sprang up like a rabbit, dashing over to throw his arms around the other. "Lang! I missed you a lot! It's so boring in here I thought I'd die! Plus I read this really awful book and ended up finishing it and I-"

Lang cut him off, pressing a finger to small, but soft, lips. "Did you really miss me that much?" He whispered seductively; Taking in pleasure from the embarrassed reaction he got. Oh, how he'd missed teasing the blonde.

Well aware of how red his face had gotten, Conor tried to break away from the other; Somewhere along Lang had returned his hug, pinning the two of them close together. "M-maybe I did.." He stammered nervously, averting his eyes.

Smirking, Lang traced his finger along those delicate lips. He was getting WAY too into this.

Conor was speechless. Lang hadn't done anything like this before, even if he was just messing with him. The close proximity they shared was warm, he could feel the heat radiating off of Lang's body. This was bad, the whole situation was turning him _on_. If he didn't do something he'd-

Lang retracted his finger, his smirk fading to a small smile instead. He leaned into the other until their foreheads were touching. "I missed you too." He spoke softly, in his husky voice Conor had really grown to like.

His heart was beating so fast he thought it was gonna pop out of his chest. Lang was so close, so _intoxicatingly_ close. He could feel every breath the other was taking, and those yellow eyes were looking straight into his own green ones. He'd never been in a situation like this, Conor wasn't sure what to do. His face seemed to grow warmer with every passing second, whereas Lang didn't seem fazed in the least.

'Fuck. He's really cute.' Lang tightened his arms around the other out of reflex, the warmth the two shared increasing just the slightest bit. He glanced down at those elven lips, wondering what they'd feel like against his own.

Time seemed to slow as Lang connected his lips with his own. He felt Lang tug him closer, to which he happily obliged; His lips were rough, but firm. Their lips were in sync, flush against each other. He followed Lang's movements, keeping up perfectly. He slowly slid his hands up to the kal'dorei's silky hair, his fingertips brushing against the blue strands. In return Lang's hands slid lower until they came up again under Conor's shirt. His hands were a warm contrast to his cool skin, sending shivers up his spine. The kiss was over as quickly as it had started, leaving the two of them panting for a few moments.

Lang could see the questioning look in the others eyes, however he wasn't sure what to say. 'Did he want to go further than this? Hells yeah! But he was positive the sin'dorei wouldn't go any farther than this, not yet anyways.'

They were still pretty close together, however Lang dropped his hand from the blonde's stomach. Conor smiled shyly at the other, it was the first time he'd ever kissed anyone; But there's no way in hell he'd admit it aloud.

Lang yawned, startling the other. "No offense or anything, but traveling all the way back here has worn me out.." He smiled, ruffling the blondes hair playfully.

Conor glanced up at the kal'dorei, nodding in response. "That's fine, I'd probably be exhausted too."

Lang kissed the top of the sin'dorei's head, shrugging off his clothes until he was in boxers. "G'night."

"Night Lang." Conor replied, before adding, "Glad you're back."


	7. Lost in you

**Hey guys! Good to see ya again! Sorry this update took a while, to make up for it it think it's longer than my other chapters. (Dont quote me on that I'm not 100% sure xD) but uhm some news..school starts up in four days so I'm not sure yet how it's going to affect my updates. I might try to assign A specific update schedule if neccisary so I mean I just dunno atm.**

**also, I should have annother story up soon. chapter 1's in progress right now so we shall see :D oh and a little a note about the story hehe so I was listening to Lost in you by three days grace and it kinda fits the story from Conor's POV. Meh. Maybe it's just me. **

**Which: I 3 TDG by the way ;3**

**disclamier: I don't own wow or it's characters. You know da rest. **

Days faded into weeks again and time never seemed to slow down. Before they knew it November had faded into December and Hearthglen was now littered with winter's veil themed decor instead of pilgrim's bounty. All the trees in the area were sprinkled with festive lights, and festive wreaths hung on every door. Mistletoe was scattered throughout Mardenhold, awaiting its victims like assassins ready to had even been a small buildup of snow, but not enough for Myner to cancel training.

"C'mon trainee's! I don't care if its colder than the Frost Lord's balls right now! I wanna see you SWEAT!" Myner's voice echoed across the training grounds, reaching Conor's ears as quick as a gun shot.

Conor whimpered just before barely dodging Goro's swing at his left side. Her strikes were certainly of better aim now, he actually had to be cautious. He thrust his sword forward, only to have her block and counter strike with a swipe that would've beheaded him had he not ducked. "You're really getting into this huh?" He attempted conversation as a distraction, hoping it would calm her down. She simply smiled sweetly before getting a close swipe to his face, the tip of her blade mere centimeters from his cheek. He leaned back, and ended up loosing his balance. He hit the cold ground hard, leaving a throbbing that was sure to linger for a few days on his arse.

Goro's laughter caught his attention, and he simply scowled in response. "If you'd hadn't been taking this so seriously I wouldn't have fallen!"

Still laughing, she offered him a hand which he reluctantly took. "I told you I wasn't gonna loose to you anymore."

"So killing me counts as a victory?" He grumbled in response, adjusting his shoulder pads which had shifted from the fall. "Alright new round, this time-"

"TRAINEE'S! RECRUITS!" Myner's voice interrupted, booming across the field, and echoing off the cobblestone walkways. "FRONT AND CENTER!"

Exchanging confused glances, Conor followed Goro up to the forming group of people. They ended up right in the middle of the mass of people, making him thank his lucky stars that he wasn't claustrophobic.  
A sharp tap to the shoulder caught his attention, reflexively he whipped his head in the direction of the contact, his face brightening when he saw who it was. "Lang!" He  
whispered enthusiastically.

"Sup blondie." The kal'dorei responded, not even bothering to lower his voice.

Myner cleared his throat in a loud and obnoxious manner, mimicking the sound of a dying plainstrider; Which earned him full attention and a few disgusted glares. He clapped his hands together enthusiastically. "This year's training season is almost up. Soon the qualified recruits will become privates and the trainees to recruits. And the rest that aren't qualified.." He seemed to hesitate. "THOSE TOO UNQUALIFIED TO MOVE UP A RANK WILL PACK UP THEIR SHIT AND WILL BE EXPECTED TO BE GONE THE VERY NEXT MORNING." His shouting was even more deafening up close.

Conor felt Lang's shoulder brush against his, whether it was accidental or not he smiled at the contact. He thought he saw Goro scowl in his puerperal vision, but the countenance was gone as soon as it had appeared.

Myner clasped his hands together again, "So, today were going to do something a little different in training. It'll be the Trainees v.s the Recruits." His grin widened at the hushed murmurs of confusion that passed through the crowd. "I want a Trainee and a Recruit to pair up, and duel each other. If you're incapable of finding a partner, come see me and we'll take a little walk up to your dorm room. AND YOU CAN PACK YOUR THINGS AND LEAVE." His smile faded. "That is all."

The crowd of people scrambled frantically like a group of children playing musical chairs. People were paring together quickly and it spread through the crowd like wildfire. Conor turned to pair with Lang but froze when he saw Goro dragging him away by the arm. Lang mouthed the words 'sorry' with a scowl on his face. It was then Conor begun to panic. He didn't know any more recruits, what was he gonna do? 'Why did Goro snatch Lang like he's her property? If anything he's my-' he blushed madly at his own stupid thoughts. As he ran his hands through his blonde locks in a panicky fashion, he felt a sharp poke to the shoulder, similar to the way Lang had poked him. He turned to face a grinning Orc with spiked black hair.

"The name's Mug. Lets duel." His orcish accent made him a little hard to understand at first but Conor quickly caught on.

"O-okay but you sure you wanna duel me?" He pointed to himself for emphasis, not really sure why.

Mug laughed a signature orcish laugh, before responding, "Don't worry about it I'm a pal o' Lang's." he noticed the sin'dorei seemed to brighten at the mention of Lang's name but put the thought aside for later. He raised his axe. "Lets fight."

Conor ducked, dodged left, and ducked again. Mug's swings were like rapid fire, barely giving him any openings to strike back. He clashed weapons with the Orc, as they were being pressed dangerously close to his face. 'Damn. He's really strong. I guess orcs can build up a lot of muscle mass.' he dodged right just as Mug's swing ghosted past his face. He gulped. Charging forward, they clashed weapons again, closer to Mug this time; However the Orc could easily overpower the sin'dorei and force them closer to him. Conor jumped back, racking his brain for some sort of plan. As Mug charged at him, he saw his chance. He moved to the side and knocked his foot in a sweeping motion against the unsuspecting orc's legs, tripping him.  
Walking over to face his opponent, Conor pointed the tip of the blade at Mug's face. "Do you call it?" He spoke evenly, surprising himself.

Mug laughed again, harder than before. "I got my ass handed to me by a trainee. Hell, you got me." He accepted the hand Conor offered, dusting off his armor as he stood.

Conor scanned the area, hoping to spot Lang and Goro somewhere. Strangely enough, they didn't seem to be around.

Glancing at the blonde, Mug followed his gaze, realizing he must be looking for the sin'dorei girl. "I hate to break it to ya, but if she's alone with Lang, they're probably practicing more than sword fighting. If you get me that is." He chuckled at his own joke.

Conor felt his heart drop to his feet. 'Certianly Lang wouldn't...' His thoughts flashed back to Lang's words from months ago. "_I'm the type to fuck people, no strings attached, no emotions involved._" He covered a hand to his mouth. Lang wouldn't..unless Goro seduced him somehow... He suddenly felt very sick to his stomach.

Mug poked Conor, "Hey, looks like we're going in for grub. Wanna eat with me and my buds since your girl's not back yet?" He patted the others back comfortingly, but to Conor it just felt like he was smacking him just because.

Conor nodded weakly, afraid if he spoke he'd burst into tears. He glumly followed the Orc inside, and to a seat at a table full of recruits excluding himself.

"What's with glummy there?" A human recruit asked between bites of wolf steak.

Mug sighed. "Lang got to his girl." He rubbed the back of his head. "And they're roommates.."

The human laughed for a moment before stopping himself. "That actually sucks balls man. You want me to hit Lang when he shows his face?"

Conor shook his head no, before flopping his head onto the table dramatically.

Mug took a swig of moonberry juice before suddenly exclaiming, "Oh shit I forgot! Guys! This bro's real good at dueling, he kicked my ass earlier today!"

The recruits around the table laughed in unison at Mug, before the human spoke again, "did he really?" He glanced at the blood elf, really looking him over this time. "And you said this guy's a trainee?"

Mug nodded. "Yeah I know! I was there and couldn't believe he beat me!"

Just then the sound of footsteps echoing on the marble floor hit the room, as two people had shown up late.

Conor lifted his head to look but instead Mug pushed it back down on the table. "You don't wanna look man. Trust me."

Flailing against the orcs iron fist Conor struggled to pull his head up but couldn't, he must've looked ridiculous. "Please..." He whimpered. "Lemme see.."

Mug awkwardly rubbed his neck again, before lifting his hand. "Your call bro. It's gonna do more hurt than good."

Already positive of who it was, Conor slowly turned his head, his heart pounding against his ribcage so hard he thought it might pop out. There they were. He watched as Lang sat down across from Goro at the table HE usually sat at. The two of them were just laughing it up like good friends, or MORE than friends he should say. He watched in spite as Goro giggled before playfully punching Lang's shoulder.

Mug looked at Conor before talking more to himself than the sin'dorei, "Looks like he might actually settle down with someone instead of just screwing around." He chuckled. "I'm proud of him."

That did it. Conor clutched his chest as his heart literally felt like someone just tore it in two, in the slowest, most agonizing way possible. He picked up his tray, and made sure to pick a path around the table so they couldn't rub more hurt in his face.

He slammed the door to his dorm so hard the walls shook. He didn't even care if anyone heard. He just wanted something to hurt like he was right now. Angrily removing his armor, he chucked it at the dresser, relishing in the loud clanking sound it made.

Once he was down to a pair of boxers, he stormed over to his bed and threw himself under the covers violently, like a child that just earned a time out. Hiding under his blanket, he laid on his stomach, his face pressed as far into the pillow as physically possible. He sniffed for a moment, until he finally couldn't take it anymore and the dam holding up his tears burst, splashing salty tears all over his pillow. He sobbed as loudly as he dared, the hurt and betrayal he felt were stronger than he had originally thought. He truly felt lied to, betrayed, by not only his closest friend, but also the person he had cared so deeply for. What had he done to deserve such pain?

His heart ached, his pillow was soaked, he could barely breath with his face pressed so deep into the pillow, and his sobs were so loud he didn't hear the gentle, "...Conor..? Are you okay?"

Once his mind registered who's voice it was, he stiffened immediately. His hysterical sobbing had muffled to soft whimpers rather quick.

He heard footsteps approach the bed, but he laid as still as possible, not even daring to breathe. He felt the bed creak and he assumed Lang was sitting on the edge by his feet.

"Hey? What's wrong? You sounded really upset outside the door. What...what happened?" Lang's tone was gentle, concerned.

The whole facade was making Conor feel even more sick. He didn't need fake sympathy from the person that hurt him in the first place. He refused to respond, if Lang wouldn't even apologize for what he did...wait a minute...what if the whole thing..was all a lie from the start? Lang admitting to linking him a little, the accidental cuddling, the kiss.. What if Lang had just been _using_ him? To get to Goro...what he wanted from the start... His thoughts flicked back to the day him and Goro got in trouble with Myner. "_What'd_ _you and that cute girl do to rile up Myner_?"

He suddenly gasped, getting Lang's attention. He felt Lang tug at the sheets, trying to get them off. He tugged back, but was having difficulties considering how much stronger Lang was.

Finally getting the sheets off the sin'dorei, Lang glanced down, his heart suddenly sinking. The immense pain in the blondes eyes was obvious, If the tear streaked face and soaked pillow weren't enough proof.  
"C-Conor...who..who did this to you?" He would kill whoever made the blonde resort to such a state.

Conor glared as hard as he could, trying to channel all his built up malice into the stare he directed at Lang.

The kal'dorei held eye contact with him for a moment before whispering, "me..?" Now he was confused. What had he done to make Conor cry like this? Was it because Goro forced him to be partners with her? It was that bitches fault, she dragged him away before he could protest. "C-Conor I-"

Conor pressed his hand against the others lips, forcefully cutting him off. "I don't want to hear your lies. Just let me sleep..." He sent a hurt glance at the other, and for good measure, added, "haven't you done _enough_?"

Lang was in shock. Conor was a fucking mess and it's all that bitches fault. He tried to place a hand on the blonde's shoulder, only to have it smacked away violently. 'Dammit Lang. What are you supposed to do in a situation like this? You've got no experience in this stuff whatsoever. Fuck. Better use what ya know.'

Conor threw the blanket back over his head, wishing Lang would just get up and go to bed already. He didn't expect it though, when the kal'dorei ripped the blanket off him again; Only to place a gentle kiss on his lips. Conor squirmed against the other, but Lang had crawled on top of him, trapping him there. As soon as Lang finally pulled back for air Conor managed to throw out a "What the hell-" before Lang kissed him again. Harder this time. Lang's lips crashed against his own so aggressively he thought his lips would bruise for sure. He felt the kal'dorei's hand's wrap around him, only to pull him against the other in a bone crushing hug; without breaking the kiss. 'At least we're sitting up now.' He thought, his mind a little fuzzy from the lack of oxygen.

Lang cupped both sides of the sin'dorei's face, staring intently into those green eyes that'd he'd started to enjoy. "Now tell me. What did I do to upset you?"

Conor tried to look anywhere but at Lang, but he had a firm grip dammit. "I-I...you...and Goro.." He couldn't even bring himself to say it before a few tears leaked out again.

Lang's eyes softened as he gently wiped the cascading droplets with his thumbs, his eyes never averting the sin'dorei's. "What about us? Are you upset we didn't get to duel against each other?"

Conor sniffled, before muttering, "That did upset me but that's not why..."

Lang mulled it over for a minute, but drew a blank. 'Whats bugging him then?'

Conor scowled. "You should _know_ why I'm upset."

Lang chuckled quietly. "Would you mind telling me? I'm not too sure."

Conor tried to pull away, but to no avail.

"Hey, ...hey...don't run. Just tell me what's up and I'll say sorry." Lang kept watching the sin'dorei's eye's, hoping for an answer of some sort.

Conor's face flushed. Whether it was from anger or embarrassment he wasn't too sure. Probably both. "**SORRY WON'T TAKE IT BACK LANG**" he screeched angrily, surprising Lang and himself.

Lang had tried to be Mr. Nice guy, 'but dammit Conor needs to just say what he's so mad about.' He thought angrily. He grabbed the blonde by the chin, forcing them to hold eye contact in slightly closer proximity than before. "Conor... . ."

Conor glared at him. "Why don't you just go back to Goro and get married already!" He spat.

Lang blinked, before breaking into hysterics. "D-dude. She beat me in the duel so I had to eat dinner with her. It was my 'price for loosing'."

Conor continued to glare. "Oh really. Then where were you guys during the duel then?"

Lang raised an eyebrow before realization hit. "Oh. We went to the first aid cabin. She got a cut on her face and didn't want it to get infected. You know how that stuff is."

It was Connor's turn to say "oh." His face flushed pink in embarrassment. "So...you..didn't..sleep with her...?"

Lang's eyes widened. "Woah man. Back the fuck up. I wouldn't sleep with her. I bet she's twice as obnoxious in the bedroom." He grinned at the uncertain look in the blonde's eyes. "Besides, why sleep with a chic like that when I've got you right here~" he purred seductively.

Conor squirmed against the others grip, laughing nervously. "Y-you're funny. I just wanna go to bed..now.."

Lang inched himself closer, until their noses brushed. "Oh..you'll go to bed all right, after I'm done with you."


End file.
